Nightmare
by Poppycat123
Summary: A Smithy fic. hope you enjoy it! read and review! the pairing is SmithyDiane What do you think? it's going to be 6 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

Smithy tossed and turned. Then he woke suddenly, sitting bolt

up right, breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked at the time.

It was 6.45. Smithy decided to get up and ready for work.

One hour later he was sat at his desk with a pile of paper work.

Twenty minutes later a shadow fell over his desk. He looked up. It was Gina.

'What are you doing here so early?' she asked looking down at her young sergeant.

'Couldn't sleep, so I decided to come in and make a start on my paperwork.' He said

'Come on, let's go and get a coffee.' Gina said before dragging him away.

They were walking down the corridor when Will came up to them.

'Smithy, Inspector, there's been a break out at longmarsh prison. Only one prisoner escaped.' He said

'Which prisoner was this?' Gina asked

'a guy called Pete Larson.' Will said.

The look on Smithy's face said it all.

Will walked away leaving the other two officers.

There was an awkward silence between the three officers. It was broken by Smithy.

'Do you think he could come after me?' he asked quietly.

'Yes, it's possible' Gina answered.

'he might come after Diane as well as me.' Smithy realised

'Oh My god!' Gina said

'Should I tell Diane?' Smithy asked. Diane was Smithy's girlfriend and also happened to be one of his P.C's.

'Yes, you should warn her about him and tell her about your last encounter with Pete Larson.' Gina said

Smithy began to walk away.

'Smithy, Tell Diane she's acting sergeant while Nikki's away' Gina yelled at her retreating sergeant.

'Will do, Gina' he yelled back.

He set of for the canteen. It was Refs so Diane was more than likely to be sat with Sally, Emma, Beth and Leela having a coffee.

He got to the canteen and sure enough Diane was sat with Sally, Emma, Beth and Leela plus Dan, Will, Ben and Callum.

Smithy joined them and told Diane she was now acting Sergeant Noble.

Refs finished and Smithy pulled Diane out the area car.

'Diane, I have something to tell you. Pete Larson has escaped. 'Smithy said

'Why does this concern me?' Diane asked, looking puzzled

'It concerns you because he might be after me and you are my girlfriend so he might target you to get to me.' Smithy explained.

Diane stayed quiet so Smithy carried on explaining.

'I had an affair with his wife Louise and he found out. He tried to kill me, he had his wife killed and tried to frame me for it and now because he was found to have framed me for it he went to prison, he wants his revenge.' Smithy said his head in his hands.

A shadow fell over the area car. Diane looked round. There was a gun poking in to the car …!


	2. Chapter 2

Diane tapped Smithy's arm.

Smithy looked round. Pete Larson was stood outside the car. He pulled Diane out of the car and put the gun to her head.

Smithy got out the car and tried to clam Pete down. The next thing Smithy knew, Diane was lying on the floor and Pete Larson was pointing the gun at him.

Will and Mickey were coming up behind Pete, to try and get Diane out of the way. Suddenly Pete turned round, pointing the gun at both Will and Mickey who had just reached Diane.

'Back off you two. Or I'll put bullets in you' he yelled.

He turned back to Smithy and got him in a headlock.

Smithy struggled, but Pete hit him over the head with the gun.

Will and Mickey watched helplessly as the young sergeant went limp in Pete Larson's headlock.

Then Pete dropped him and picked Diane up and shoved her in the back of a police van. He then picked up Smithy and threw him in the back as well. Smithy landed with a thump.

Pete closed the door and drove off.

A few hours later Smithy regained consciousness.

The room he was in was damp, dark and the only light was from a small crack in the ceiling.

Smithy looked around. 'How did we end up here?' he thought as he looked down at the unconscious form of Diane next to him. He tried to move but he was bound too tightly. Someone walked in and it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

'Diane? Someone said, their voice was distant to Diane. She opened her eyes to see Will and Gina looking down at her.

'Where am I? Where's Smithy?' she asked

'Diane, we found you lying on the side of the road. Pete Larson must have dumped you there. Smithy wasn't with you.' Will said

'You'd better stay here Will. I'll go to the station and see how the investigation's going. I'll send Mickey and Jo down here to take her statement.' Gina said to Will who sat down on the chair nearest to Diane's bed.

Gina went back to Sun Hill.

'Mickey and Jo, go down to St Hugh's and interview Diane. Will's already with her.' She said as she passed them in one of the corridors.

She headed up to CID. Once there Superintendent Heaton was leading a briefing

'Gina, what's the news on Diane?' he asked as soon as Gina walked in.

'She's going to be fine. Only a few cuts and a bruise to the head.' Gina said.

Just then, the phone rang.

'Gina Gold?' the voice said.

'Yes, this is Gina Gold. Who's speaking?' Gina said.

'You have twenty four hours. If you don't find him before the time's up, Sgt Smith dies.' The voice said.

'Who is this?' Gina yelled down the phone.

The line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

'Gina?' what's wrong?' Mickey Webb asked noticing the shock on the inspector's face.

People turned round at this and began to look at Gina.

'That was about Smithy. Whoever it was said that we have twenty fours hours and if we don't find Smithy in that time, Smithy dies.' Gina announced to the whole room.

Meanwhile …..

'So your finally awake then Sgt Smith' the voice rang out from somewhere in the cavernous space.

'Who is this?' Smithy said

Pete Larson stepped out from the shadows.

'Where's Diane?' Smithy yelled

'Don't worry. I dumped her so the police could find her.' Pete said.

Smithy flinched as Pete punched him in the stomach.

'Pete, what are you going to do to me?' Smithy cried out as one of Pete's feet connected with one of his ribs.

'I'm going to beat you up.' Came the answer.

As Pete kicked and punched him, Smithy groaned in pain.

Pete stood on one of smithy's wrists. Smithy yelled out as his wrist made two cracking noises.

Satisfied with the amount of pain he caused, Pete walked away.

Illuminated in the only light of the room, Smithy was left lying on the floor. He groaned and slowly passed out.

**Hi, it's PoppyCat123 here! I've decided this story is going to be another two chapters long! I'm also planning a sequel to 'Dangerous Liaisons' – 'Dangerous Consequences' Read and Review people! Thx to myworldaroundme and A for Antechinus for reviewing my previous chapters!**

**X PoppyCat123 **


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours after Gina had received the phone call and so far no-one had any leads.

Then, suddenly the phone on Mickey's desk rang.

'Hello, Sun Hill CID, DC Webb speaking.' Mickey said

'Mickey, its Smithy.'

'Smithy!' Mickey said

Suddenly there was a groan and the line went dead.

'Gina! That was Smithy!' Mickey yelled

'What did he say?' Gina asked

'Not a lot. Too be honest, I think the phone he had was taken a way from him.' Mickey told her.

Gina started to walk away but Mickey called her back

'What?' Gina asked impatiently

'I put a tracer on the phone call. I might be able to trace where the phone is. It could lead us to Smithy!' Mickey told her.

Gina rushed off to inform the Superintendent.

'John, there's been a development.' Gina said as she walked in to his office.

'What is it Gina?' He asked

'Smithy rang Mickey Webb up.' She said

'Did Webb get a trace on the phone?' he asked

'Yeah, but he thinks that the phone could have been taken from Smithy, so there's a chance it could have been dumped somewhere by now.' Gina said.

Meanwhile …..

Smithy could taste blood.

That meant Pete had hit him when he'd taken the phone from him.

Smithy had passed out again just as Pete had taken the phone. Now he was awake again, he really felt the pain from his wrist and ribs.

He was desperate to get away.

Despite the pain he was in, Smithy managed to get up.

He started walking, trying to find a way out.


	6. Chapter 6

'Gina, Superintendent, we have a location. It's a warehouse on Jamaica Dock.' Mickey said as he burst in to the superintendent's briefing.

Terry, Mickey, take Will, Callum, Ben and Nate with you and get yourself down there now' The Super said.

Down at the warehouse …..

'Will and Nate, go that way, Callum and Ben go the other. I'll go round the front with Mickey.' Terry said.

They split up and began to search.

Will and Nate found a door in and as they opened it they called the others round and slowly went in.

Pete Larson came out of nowhere and knocked Smithy out with the butt of his gun.

Smithy lay on the floor. It took Will, Nate, Callum and Ben to restrain Larson, who was trying to shoot Smithy.

The gun went off and the bullet hit Smithy's arm.

Terry radioed for an ambulance and helped Mickey carry Smithy out from the building

The ambulance came and Smithy was taken to the hospital.

Several hours later Smithy was having his wrist put in plaster. His ribs and arm were already bandaged, with his wrist finally put in plaster he was free to go.

Smithy and Diane walked out of hospital. Pete Larson was back in prison and they were both safe.

Smithy stopped and leant down, he placed a gentle kiss on Diane's lips.

Then they carried on walking.

The End

**Hope you liked it! Thanks to myworldaroundme (Rhian) for all her reviews! **

**New fic coming soon – 'Dangerous Consequences' ! **

**P.S - please review! **

**X PoppyCat123 **


End file.
